conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Yamato Multisolars Commune
Yamato Multisolars Commune, officially the Greater Multisolars Commune of the Core Yamato Sphere, commonly known as YIC, or sometime Japan, although the name's no longer fit, is an Eastward APAC sovereign star nation and one of known space's superpowers. Located across North-Eastward APAC, the Commune is one of a few of their kinds that border no other great powers, only a handful of lesser civilizations and star nations, scattering around mostly uncharted space. Beyond their main territories, which divides into numerous realms, the Commune also possess vast extra-universe holdings along EURAPAC sovereign space. In overall, with 8,293,561 x 109628 star systems and 980,638 gogol, the Yamato Multisolars Commune is one of two largest star nations known to men, alongside the Confederates, slightly bigger than the 3rd and 4th ones, Europia and Scandinavys. The Commune is a federated parliamentarian nation, operated under a mixed authoritarian and democratic republican system. In theory, 57 realms, which make up their mainspace sovereign in North-Eastward, share power with the /Lord Consul/. In reality, however, Lord Consul holds the majority of power, being both the head of government and of state, as well as the embodiment of the state power, and, therefore, the foremost representative of all Yamatorans. As such, the position of Lord Consul has been less as a constitutional figurehead, and more like a monarch of old time. The legislative /Imperial Diet/ is the highest ruling body, called into power by the Lord Consul every 5 Yamatoran years ( around 140 Earth years) through Commune-wide elections. The Diet is divided between the House of Nobles on upper, and the House of Councilors on lower levels. House of Nobles composes of the nobility, including - but not limited to - the Realm Lords, daimyo-liked rulers of each realms, the warrior-elites, and the nobility Commune-wide; thus more or less represent the minor ruling class. Meanwhile, the House of Councilors -sometimes also called House of Representatives- is more democratic and composes leaders of civil administrations across the Commune, thus more or less represent common population. Both Houses have been competing for generations, although the Lord Consul holds the last words in most of everything. A 3rd forces, the YCMS, had witnessed their power rising significantly in contemporary millennia. The Commune styles itself as the only one within great powers rose from Earth that traced their roots not to a conglomeration of nations, but to Japan, a far east Asian nation that had been the foremost influence within the realm of innovation, and a colorful history of industrialisation and advanced technological study and progression, throughout various national incarnations. During the chaotic times after the event, the Nippon United, a political nationalist group had taken advantage of the situation and uniting the country. Prio to that, Japan was a complete mess, just like the rest of the world, with society collapsed, and in-fighting between generally those embraced the idea that Real and Fiction had became one, and those against it - over various reasons, ranging from religions, nationalistic views... to conspiracism. Despite being pre-occupied by national reconstructions, Japan continue to surprise the world once again, with several technological achievements, including the first FTL star ship (the historical Kokudo no Chūshin). When the disapora happened by end of 22nd century CE, Japan already own various settlements across Sol system. The Commune was proclaimed by the start of 23rd century CE (1st century PD), making them one of the oldest empires in known universe. Following the Rise of Men to Heaven, both Yamato Multisolars Commune and the Confederation of Sovereign Asian Nations had simulately established first humanity interstellar empires, independent from the Alliance and the Commondality in Europe. Several centuries next withnessing another miracle of Japan, with the Commune became a leading force in the realms of innovation and space exploration, having created many first colonies outside Terran system. Between 2nd to 5th centuries PD, the Commune, the Confederates and the Republic was locked in Cold War-styled situation, while also competing with the likes of Europia, the Congo or the POTATO through many space races, funding various expeditions, in attempt to carve out their own interstellar dominions. Adopting policies of highly ambitious interstellar imperialization and colonization, both the Commune and the Confederates were led into several small and mid-scaled conflicts with each other, as well as with other lesser civilizations. Both great powers faced their first real test with the outbreak of the First Orion War, also known as War of Four Empires. Although victory, Yamato Multisolars Commune's territories were so badly damaged that it took more than several centuries to self-repaired. Next millennia had witnessed several space race chapters in their history, which gave sharp rises for the Commune, emerging as one of the dominant forces throughout known space. Both the Confederates and the Yamatoran had participated in Second Temporal Cold War as major members of GACS, against beings from dark dimensions. The Commune was badly damage after the great war - with various outlying territories had been scorched out of life - but had made extensive recoveries ever since. Yamatoran economy relies heavily on tech-related sectors - such as megastructure components, Dysonworld buildings, exotic matters, starship maker, or biosphere templates - and service-related business - including personality builds, tourism, bodymods, or pleasure/adult industry (whose roots date back to aeons ago on many red-light districts in Japan, South Korea or even China); although efforts had been applied to loosen such reliances, as well as improving other sectors. In general, the Commune stands between post-scarcity ''and ''3rd-way capitalism; which still bear some small resembles to Japan in ancient time. As one of many major new hedonists, the Commune's pleasure industry is remarkable, despite strong critics from conservative factors. Entire worlds, star systems or other megastructures are devoted to "pleasure for the pleasure's sake"; in other word, as long as there's a consense between all parties, anything's possible. The vast empire of Yamatoran enjoys strong relations with most other superpowers, perhaps save for conservative nations like KoG, although they're still rather isolationist in nature. Both the Commune and the Confederates remains highly-tight partners, having been co-establishing the hyperpower GACS. Other major powers that have strong ties with the Commune including its sibling JIOR, DCF, VSE, Danubia, or Siam. Beside the GACS, Yamato Multisolars Commune is also founding or major member of several thousands of other multinational alliances and pacts, such as the Universal Alliance of Nations, the Oriental Realm, the Kimoyama Protocol, or the Treaty of Shaoyuan. Despite being partially moneyless civilization, trades with the Commune remain highly lucrative, and they normally carefully manipulate their financial clout labyrinth - which is among the largest in institutions such as Universal Trade Alliance - to their favors. Outlines Trivia Based off SporeWiki empire of same name, Japan in both imperial era and current timeline, Japan in Dawn of Victory, as well as various Nihon's versions in other works. Partially based off SporeWiki - Imperial Cyrannus, and various others. Category:The Multiversal Chronicles Category:Known Universe (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:Nations (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:APAC (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:East Asian roots (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:North Asian roots (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:Eastward APAC (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:Southeastward APAC (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:Superpowers (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:Yamato Intersolar Commune Category:APAC Superpowers (The Multiversal Chronicles)